


Book I: Pariah

by IncarnateFirefly



Series: Kopa's Legacy [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Canon, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnateFirefly/pseuds/IncarnateFirefly
Summary: Post-Lion King II/Lion Guardseason 3. A dark force approaches, heralded by an outcast intent on violently reshaping the kingdoms. Her conquest is challenged by Kopa, a young lion far from the home he was born into. Fate intertwines him with his past once more as he races to reach the Pride Lands before she does, unaware that his path leads back to his old life—and the family he had forgotten long ago.
Series: Kopa's Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

_I should have known I'd leave alone, just goes to show_  
_That the blood you bleed is just the blood you owe_  
_That I'd fallen for a lie, you were never on my side_  
_Fool me once, fool me twice, are you death or paradise?  
_—Billie Eilish, "No Time To Die"

Siri felt the enormous shadow of Mount Tempest fall upon her as the hot, brittle dirt cooled beneath her paws. Even without looking up, she knew they were almost there. Parting the yellowing grass, she waited as the rest of the hunting party stepped through the opening; the lionesses' pawsteps were heavy, trudging with the effort of carrying an antelope carcass between the three of them. Once they passed, Siri let the tall grass fall back into place and made her way around the others.

Fika, one of the two lionesses hoisting the carcass from behind, peered up at Mount Tempest's not-too-distant form. "See, we made it back before nightfall."

"Finally," said Bidi, the lioness at her shoulder. She slowed as the sun-baked dirt became soft and moist with each step they took. "That was the farthest we've ever gone for a hunt."

Fika rolled her eyes. "You always say that," she reminded her, even as she relaxed visibly as well.

"We were a long way from the ridge," argued Bidi. "The herds are getting scarcer by the day."

"Not scarcer. They're just edging out of the..." Fika trailed off. "I was about to say 'kingdom', but when was the last time somebody called it that?"

"Keep it moving," grunted Hamu, the hunting party's leader. She maintained her pace, clearly eager to put down the carcass half-sprawled across her back. "The sooner we reach the plateau, the sooner we rest."

Siri guided them out onto a patch of rocks where the grassland thinned. As the others emerged from the field, she slid in between Hamu and the others to prop up the carcass by the middle.

Hamu sighed with relief as some of the weight was lifted off her, and she gave Siri a grateful smile. "I don't suppose you'll be joining us for dinner?" she asked.

Siri managed a half-shrug from beneath the antelope's abdomen. "Someone needs to bring Malka his share. And he could use the company."

Hamu's smile disappeared, though not entirely. "I disagree on both counts," she muttered, "but it's your choice."

"Would it kill him to eat outside like a normal person?" complained Bidi. "Hey Siri, tell Malka he needs to bring his mopey corpse out of Mount Tempest. He could use the exercise."

Siri tried to suppress a grin as they waded back into the grass. "I'll pass it along. 'No, I don't have your dinner, Malka. Why, you ask? Because Bidi wants you to know that—'" She fell silent when Hamu suddenly raised one paw, signalling the hunting party to halt.

Bidi groaned. "Why are we stopping, the plateau's righ—"

"Shhh." Hamu scanned the skies attentively. There was a tension in her shoulders that Siri knew had nothing to do with the carcass on her back. "Do you hear that?"

The others looked around, listening closely. "Silence?" asked Fika, mystified.

Hamu beckoned for everyone to put the antelope down. "Exactly," she replied in a hushed tone. "No birds chirping, and the bugs aren't chattering either."

"Maybe they're leaving, like the herds," Bidi suggested. Siri's nose twitched as she caught the faintest whiff of pine needles. She tried to hone in on the scent, unable to discern where it came from.

"No," said Hamu firmly. "There were plenty of birds singing at dusk yesterday. The bugs too—they always come before sundown."

A shiver ran down Siri's spine at Hamu's words. The last traces of daylight were slowly slipping into the evening sky, and it was then that she could hear heavy, unfamiliar pawsteps on the plateau above them. "Hide!" she hissed.

The other lionesses scattered into the grass. Siri swiftly pressed herself against the base of the plateau, hoping that the small jutting cliff would be sufficient to conceal her from view. A moment later, a large brown-grey lion appeared on the ledge, sniffing the air suspiciously as he scrutinized the grassland. Siri held her breath, knowing that he need only look down to see her.

The lion's gaze honed in on the dead antelope, baring his teeth before hurrying off. Siri clamped both front paws over her mouth to muffle the sound of her gasping breaths—but it wasn't the need for air that set her pulse racing.

Cautiously, Hamu emerged from the grass and motioned for Siri to follow her. The two of them made their way along the base of the plateau, trying not to alert the other lions lurking outside their home. Siri could hear their movements now, and was just barely able to make out their snatches of conversation.

"That wasn't one of ours," Hamu whispered, once the sound of activity faded from the plateau. "You smelled it on him too, right?"

Siri nodded. "Pine needles."

"Whoever's up there is trying to conceal their scent...and there are a lot of them." Hamu grimaced. "We need to get inside. It's not safe out here."

"It's not safe in there either," Siri responded heavily. "That lion...I've seen him before."

If Hamu had any doubts about this, she did not show it. She raised her snout to the evening sky, looking as if something was bothering her. "Can you still smell blood?"

Siri frowned, trying to pinpoint the metallic scent in the air. "Yeah. That's weird, we left the carcass all the way back..." She trailed off as the horrifying realization struck her. "It's not antelope blood, it's—"

"Lion." Hamu's pawsteps became brisk and urgent. "We need to find Fika and Bidi _now_."

Up ahead, the plateau ended where the short cliffs opened into a gentle incline, connecting the grassland to the ridge upon which Mount Tempest sat. When Siri peeked around the slope, the first thing she noticed was that the main entrance was covered to the brim in stones. Two lions from her pride were digging away at the obstruction, closely watched by four others she did not recognize. She felt a stiff nudge, and noticed Hamu staring off to one side. Siri followed the other lioness' gaze, and choked back a cry when she saw them.

Seven bodies were laid out on the plateau, all of them unmistakably belonging to their pride. Not far from the bodies, four trembling cubs were guarded by another group of lions.

The sound of pawsteps prompted Siri to pull back from sight. The two of them waited until the patrol passed by before Hamu spoke. "Who are they, Siri?" she hissed.

" _Duara Vunja_ ," murmured Siri numbly. "I haven't seen them since I left Mafia Island. There are more of them than I remember."

"There won't be when I'm through with them," growled Hamu, her expression livid. "I'm getting my daughter away from those murderers."

Siri stepped in front of the other lioness. "Hamu, wait. They're well-trained, and they're disciplined. You saw the entrance, we can't get into Mount Tempest that way." Seeing that Hamu was not deterred, she pressed, "I'm with you, alright? But we need Fika and Bidi if we're going to free the others."

Before she could explain, the sound of a scuffle arose from the other side of the slope. Siri shoved Hamu, sending her tumbling into the tall grass. And not a moment too soon; Fika was dragged out of the grassland by the large brown-grey lion, followed by a struggling Bidi who was held fast by an angular grey lioness. They stopped when they saw Siri, who hadn't moved from where she stood. She recognized them easily now that she was staring them down, no mistake about it.

The burly male, Jeraha, narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Siri responded. Her voice held steady in spite of her racing heartbeat. "Where is she?"

"You're one of them now, aren't you?" scoffed Kivuli, the dark grey lioness.

Siri stepped forward, planting her paws to keep them from trembling. "Where. Is. She?"

A dark brown blur appeared in the corner of her vision, and before she could react she was slammed bodily into the dirt. "I'm right here, deserter," growled a familiar voice in her ear.

"I'm no deserter," Siri shot back. "I was a good friend to you, Janga, like you were to me. I chose this because _you_ chose to become someone I could no longer stand by." She fought to wrest herself free, but Janga had her pinned against the ground.

"Call it whatever you want," the other lioness said disdainfully. "I wouldn't have believed you'd be here if I wasn't seeing it for myself."

Five lions descended from the plateau to move into position around them; Siri recognized some of them—and she could see the blood on their claws. Janga relinquished her grip and gestured to Jeraha and Kivuli; Siri stood, unable to do anything except watch as Fika and Bidi were escorted away.

"Why here, Siri?" asked Janga, although her tone betrayed no emotion. "You know how they got this mountain."

"Their ancestors, not them," Siri corrected. "I thought you of all people would know the difference."

Janga bristled. "I've taken it upon myself to change the course of history. These lions are complicit in theirs."

"There's another side to the story, there always is." Siri's gaze turned to the bodies of her pride members. "That's why you killed them?"

"I killed them because I've seen this before—I lived it. And I'm not about to let another king bring his lands to ruin."

"And _this_ makes you any better than Scar? You've crossed a line, all of you have." Siri glanced about, trying to find the slightest hint of misgiving among the others. "Where's Mheetu? How did _he_ agree to..."

For the first time, a glimmer of anger entered Janga's expression. Siri did not miss it.

"Wha—something happened between you two," she surmised. She scrutinized Janga, trying to discern why she wasn't speaking. "He refused to be part of this, didn't he?"

"It's not always about you," Janga snapped unflinchingly, "We both learned that a long time ago. It would have been better if you'd chosen somewhere else—anywhere else. You know too much."

Siri stiffened as Janga unsheathed her claws, and she did the same without hesitation. The other lions closed in around them, leaving her nowhere to run. "So this is how it ends for us?" she asked quietly.

"It didn't have to. But like you said, you came here of your own choice."

"That's right," Siri said coldly. "And I'd do it again if I'd known you were capable of this."

The two lionesses shifted into offensive stances. Siri drew steady breaths, trying to shut out the scent of blood lingering in her nostrils. She braced herself on her hind legs, waiting for Janga to make the first move. _I can't beat her, not one-on-one. Even if I came out on top somehow, the other lions have me outnumbered._

It didn't matter. The Mtera Pride had been good to Siri. If she was about to die, then she would die as one of them.

The ground suddenly shook as the sound of stone crashing against stone was heard from Mount Tempest. The other lions turned toward the clamor, and for the briefest moment Janga instinctively glanced away as well. Siri leapt forward in an instant, claws outstretched and pointing at the other lioness' throat; Janga's eyes caught the movement, and she stepped back. One of her paws caught against Siri's, sending them both crashing into one of the other lions. They tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Janga! They're escaping!"

Siri registered the voice as Kupinga, an old friend of hers, but did not falter as she untangled herself from the enemy lions. The rest moved to intercept her as she made a break for it, but Janga scrambled to her paws and shouted, "No, I've got her! Go secure the captives!"

As Siri bolted into the grassland, she could hear Janga close behind and frantically pondered if her best chance would be to stand and fight once they were far enough from the others. _I'm done for if I run myself ragged. And I'm nearly spent after the hunt—_

Siri stumbled to a halt as she nearly tripped over the dead antelope, which was barely visible where it laid in the grass. Thinking quickly, she turned and positioned herself in front of the antlers, hoping Janga was too focused on her to smell the carcass.

There was no time for doubts. Janga burst through the grass a heartbeat later and leaped straight at her. Siri dove nimbly to one side, hearing a muffled _whump_ followed by a pained roar from her pursuer. As she backpedalled away, she saw Janga entangled in the carcass' antlers, clasping a long gash over her right eye as blood streamed between her front paws.

Siri pushed herself up and dashed away, knowing she had only moments before the enemy lions would be upon them. As the sound of Janga's thrashing faded into the distance, she wondered if Hamu caused the commotion that had inadvertently given Siri her chance to escape. _Did she free the others? How many of them got away?_

With a sinking heart, Siri realized that some of the Mtera Pride could still be inside Mount Tempest. _Janga's got us outnumbered by a wide margin, whether we're all together or not._ Their home had been turned into a prison, while the fortunate ones were likely in the mountain range, scattered and on the run. And like them, all she could do for now was survive.

•••

Janga stood, blinking droplets of blood out of her vision. Her paws came away with streaks of crimson, and she peered up to see Jeraha and Kivuli staring at her.

Both of them were at a loss for words. But their expressions said everything, and she didn't need to see her own reflection to know why. "The captives?" Janga asked sharply, finally managing to wrestle herself free from the antlers.

"Lost the adults and one of the cubs," reported Kivuli, "but we have the other three along with the lioness who tried to free them. The rest escaped into the mountains."

Janga thought about this, noting that the grey lioness had wisely refrained from mentioning what they were all thinking. "I don't need them, she's our way in," she decided. "I'll persuade her. Jeraha, you're going after Siri. Bring a team with you and kill her."

Jeraha huffed, though not out of disapproval. "Finally burning the log bridge, then?"

"She burned it when she joined this sorry excuse of a..." Janga made a noise of disgust. "...kingdom. Make sure she doesn't get to the Serengeti. I can't have Simba finding out we're here."

Jeraha and Kivuli hurried off without question, leaving Janga to nurse the bleeding cut over her eye. She made her way back toward the plateau, staring up at Mount Tempest. Its colossal form loomed over her, a silhouette in the fading light. _Scar brought his kingdom to ruin through his selfishness and neglect. I will not let that happen here, and certainly never again in the Pride Lands._ Janga lowered her paw from her eye, letting the blood run freely down the side of her face. _There will be a lot more blood spilled before this is over. I can't change that—not so long as these prides allow themselves to be ruled by the old ways._

_Have you learned nothing from your past, Simba? Because I have...and I will gladly bleed these kingdoms dry if it means they'll never rise again._

_Now you'll never see me cry,  
There's just no time to die  
I let it burn, you're no longer my concern,  
Faces from my past return, another lesson yet to learn._


	2. Kopa

_If I could reach the stars, pull one down for you,_  
_Shine it on my heart, so you could see the truth_  
_That this love I have inside is everything it seems,_  
_But for now I find it's only in my dreams._  
—Eric Clapton, "Change the World"

"Focus. Let the details come forth. There's no need to make sense of them just yet."

The patter of heavy rain echoed in Kopa's ears. The sunlight permeating his closed eyelids faded away as he tuned out his surroundings and immersed himself within the memory.

"Relax, Kopa. Recollection is a fragile process. It must appear to you willingly."

Kopa complied, becoming aware that his shoulders were clenched. Slowly, the dark within his consciousness began to form into shapes. One of them drew closer, the silhouette of an angular lioness; something in the way she moved felt unsettlingly familiar. Kopa's breath quickened, his claws digging into the grass he laid upon.

"That's it. Remember, we do not conjure our thoughts but merely observe them. Give in to your memory, let the current carry you."

A flash of lightning sliced through his mind, causing to Kopa recoil as it illuminated the mysterious figure's features—the gleam of her crimson eyes, the bared teeth around her rain-soaked maw, the outstretched claws reaching for him—and with the crash of thunder that followed, he was caught in a raging torrent. As the water rose before him, he instinctively thrust his paws in front of his face—only to feel a pair of furry hands grab hold of his forelegs.

Kopa's eyes snapped open. His heart pounded as his focus returned to reality; the morning rays sifting through the trees above, the soft grass brushing against his belly, the mortified concern Tanzu wore where he sat crouched before him. "I apologize," the old chimp said ruefully. "Unfortunate choice of words on my part."

"No, no, it's fine," Kopa gasped. "I saw something this time. I think I know who she..." His paws trembled in Tanzu's grasp. _Solid ground. You're alright. You're safe._

"Deep breaths," Tanzu instructed. His eyes lingered upon the faint but visible scars on Kopa’s forelegs before letting go. "Uncertainty reveals our own limitations to us—our perceptions, our truths—and it is not something to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid," Kopa snapped, sitting up. "She's the one I keep hearing in my nightmares, I know it."

The old chimp tilted his head to one side. "Then if not fear, what is it you feel?"

"I feel like I'm a stranger in my own head. I hate that I still can't figure out what I'm supposed to remember."

"I know, child. But to hate what we can't figure out is a temptation many fall into. I implore you not to make the same mistake." Tanzu placed one hand on Kopa's shoulder. "Our experiences, our thoughts...even our feelings do not make up who we are. We were only made to carry those things, and it is our choices that guide us toward understanding ourselves."

"That's just it," Kopa said in resignation. "I'm not sure I _do_ carry those things—not all of it. Whoever I used to be...what if he isn't in here anymore?" He tapped the side of his head with one paw.

Tanzu took his hand off Kopa's shoulder, stroking his chin in contemplation. "Three years since the river brought you here, and still your past eludes you..."

"Three years, two moons, and eleven days. Most of my life has been spent in this forest."

"Yet you continue to count, every day you're with us."

"It reminds me that I lived a life before this. If I stop counting, I might stop believing it was real."

"And do you still see them in your dreams? Your family?"

"Not for a while now," Kopa admitted. "Their faces get harder to remember the more I try."

"Your mind is telling you to let go," mused Tanzu. "Your heart, however, is not."

"I can't let go, Tanzu," sighed Kopa. "Not until I figure out what happened to me."

"And will you?"

Kopa's gaze fell. "I don't know. Tumaini won't talk to me about it. He gets so angry whenever I bring it up...says my parents don't deserve to know I'm alive. Do you..." He hesitated. "Do you really think they hurt me?"

"Someone did, that much is clear from the injuries you sustained," affirmed Tanzu. "Perhaps the lioness you saw just now. You may never regain your memories, but you can still find answers outside this forest. And if Tumaini does not wish to accompany you—"

"I'm not leaving if he isn't," said Kopa firmly.

Tanzu nodded. "I understand. I suggest you meditate further on this. You could encourage Tumaini to do the same."

A knowing smile appeared on Kopa's face as he got up to leave. "He hates getting in touch with his 'inner self'," he reminded the old chimp. "But I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," responded Tanzu, returning the smile. "Go forth in peace, my child. _Sisi ni sawa_...we are one."

Overhead, a number of chimps could be seen swinging between the trees. The sound of their movements faded as Kopa ambled through the Maelewano Forest. He could hear the other inhabitants up and about, and every now and then an animal would appear from the sprawling undergrowth of the forest floor. A few of them exchanged polite nods before going on with their morning activities, albeit while keeping their distance.

Kopa wasn't offended. Although he and Tumaini abided by the forest's no-hunting laws, they weren't about to convert to a non-meat diet like Tanzu's chimps, something the other inhabitants were respectfully aware of. The fact that they didn't run the other way whenever they saw him meant there was trust rather than merely tolerance.

A dirt path split the undergrowth up ahead, and Kopa spotted an okapi named Kiri, who was guiding her calf along the path. He stopped to let them pass. "Morning, Kiri."

"Good morning to you, Kopa," greeted Kiri, ruffling her enormous ears in response. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you were—"

The okapi calf squeaked in terror upon catching sight of Kopa. He scrambled to hide behind Kiri.

"—pregnant. Is this who the fuss was about?" Kopa smiled at the calf, hoping he wasn't showing too much teeth.

"My son, Hofu. I'm showing him how to forage for food, now that he can walk." Kiri gazed over her shoulder at her trembling offspring. "It's okay, Hofu. He's not going to hurt you."

"What is he, mommy?" Hofu stammered, tentatively peeking out from around his mother's striped legs.

"A lion, sweetheart," Kiri told him. "Kopa and his friend live in the forest, just like us."

"D-don't lions...don't they eat other animals?"

"We do," said Kopa. "But not here—we hunt in the mountains, where the other carnivores live."

The calf blinked in confusion. "But those animals have families too...don't they?"

"They do, but..." Kopa faltered, not sure how best to answer this.

Seeing his hesitation, Kiri cleared her throat. "I'll explain when we get home," she promised, "but let's keep moving for now. Say goodbye to Kopa."

"Bye," mumbled Hofu.

"See you." Kopa gingerly held the smile, watching Kiri and her son disappear into the trees before heading the other way down the path. He wondered if his own mother ever stopped thinking about him, wherever she was now.

" _You are never far from my sight or my protection..."_

Kopa gasped as the words surfaced from the depths of his mind, and he came to a stumbling halt. _My mom said that to me. I'm certain it was her._ He clasped both paws over his head, slumping against a large rock as he tried to connect a face to the voice.

"Oh no, not again. We found this one first, Kopa, so you can buzz off."

Startled, Kopa looked down and saw several chameleons shimmering into visibility. The lizards sat perched on the rock he was leaning against, and their pointed glares told him they were not keen on sharing. "This isn't your territory," he observed.

"And our rock wasn't yours, but that didn't stop Tumaini from taking it," one of the chameleons snapped back.

 _That doesn't sound like him._ "And why did he want your rock?" asked Kopa curiously.

The chameleon scowled. "Didn't find out, we were too busy trying not to get flattened. It took us all morning to relocate here, now if you'll excuse me I'm about to give Tumaini a piece of my mind."

"No, I'll handle it," Kopa said in resignation. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding...you guys blend in too well sometimes."

He hurried off, following the sound of the Zuberi River's gentle trickle amidst the chatter and bustle in the forest. It soon came into view up ahead, glittering with sunlight where the trees ended on both sides. Being near the river set his mind at ease, in ways that were at odds with its terrifying presence in his nightmares. _Tanzu once said the river was named after a great lion king. The first king of a place called the Serengeti Pride Lands._

" _The river can be fierce and unrelenting, much like a lion,"_ the old chimp had told him. _"But it also fosters a gentle and giving side. And like the river, I believe you have a place in this forest—if you are willing to seek peace within yourself. The Zuberi's true nature remains unchanged by the storms it encountered, see?"_

It was not long before Kopa was met by the familiar sight of the small stone den by the stretch of riverbank. The tall black-maned lion atop the elephant-sized rock was unmistakably Tumaini, although Kopa's attention was caught by the long trench leading from the mouth of their den to the water. Tumaini was jumping on top of the rock repeatedly, driving it firmly into the ground; he looked up as the younger lion approached.

"You know, you always told me not to take what didn't belong to me," Kopa remarked as he took in his friend's handiwork.

"If it already belongs to someone else," Tumaini corrected, hopping down into the trench. "This was just sitting on top of a hill when I found it." He strained to push the rock toward the river, lengthening the trench from where it was dug in.

Kopa pressed one paw against the rock's other side, prompting a questioning look from Tumaini. "And let me guess, you rolled it off the side of the hill?" surmised the brown-maned lion.

Tumaini stopped what he was doing to give him a quizzical look. "Why, what's wrong?"

Kopa shook his head in exasperation. "Nothing we can't fix between the two of us. We should be able to roll it back up there...right?"

•••

" _Kupatana community,  
One day for unity  
Gather together in peace,  
Our Kupatana community._"

Having finished the song, the choir stepped off the slab of stone they were performing on. They dispersed into the crowd of animals while Zazu, their conductor, flew up to join the lions who appeared atop the sloping rock behind the stage.

Simba, standing in the middle, smiled as he took in the sight of the animals gathered in Mizimu Grove. "Welcome to the Kupatana Celebration," the king greeted warmly. "It's good to see new faces among us, and many familiar ones who have travelled a long way to share this day of peace with us. We are honoured to be joined by Queen Dhahabu of the Back Lands."

The animals cheered for the golden zebra, who beamed graciously from where she stood.

Nala stepped forward so that she was beside Simba. "We would also like to thank Ma Tembo and her herd for their aid in restoring Mizimu Grove, which has thrived since it was claimed by a terrible fire more than a year ago."

Ma Tembo and her elephants bowed their heads modestly as the animals broke into more cheers. Simba's smile broadened. "A lot has changed since then," he continued, "and I can see many of you are curious about the rumours you've heard these last few moons. And while we will address them officially in the upcoming summit, there's no reason to keep you in the dark, especially today of all days."

"Is that why the hyenas are here?" asked Swala, a gazelle leader. Her tone was level but noticeably sharp. A ripple of murmurs passed through the animals, many of whom stared at the small number of hyenas gathered together. Simba saw Madoa, the clan matriarch, exchange nervous glances with Janja; Jasiri, however, appeared completely unfazed.

"Madoa's clan is here on our invitation," Simba attested. "They have been our allies ever since they fought beside the Pridelanders at Scar's volcano. And Jasiri, the first Overseer of the Outlands, is a trusted friend of Kion's."

"It is our hope that more Outlanders will accept our invitation to attend the next Kupatana gathering," added Nala.

"Where is Kion, anyway?" demanded Mjomba, an aardwolf. "No one's seen him or his Lion Guard in ages."

Simba faltered. He caught Nala's eye, and she gave him a nod of encouragement. Clearing his throat, he responded. "Kion and his friends left the Pride Lands on a journey of a...personal nature. He has found his calling at a faraway place called the Tree of Life, where he now rules alongside its queen."

The animals looked confounded, particularly the ones who hadn't been present at Kion's coronation.

"But rest assured," Simba went on, "the Pride Lands have not been left undefended. And to those from the outermost reaches of our borders, I'd like to introduce you to our new Lion Guard, and its leader, Vitani."

•••

To Vitani's surprise, she recognized a fair number of animals in the crowd. They were among those reacting favourably as she and the Lion Guard stepped into view behind the royal family; the rest, however, had fallen into a hush. She could see more than a few wary looks and even fearful ones among the animals.

"As many of you are aware, the union of Princess Kiara and Prince Kovu has made our pride whole again," said Simba. "When my daughter called to end the conflict, Vitani was the first to mend the rift between us."

"And how do we know she can be trusted with the Roar of the Elders?" challenged Tumbili, the aging colobus leader. The other animals murmur, some in agreement.

Behind Vitani, the Lion Guard whispered among themselves. "Quiet," she hissed to her team without averting her forward gaze.

"Before returning to the Tree of Life, Kion wanted to ensure that Vitani could put the needs of the Pride Lands before her own," Nala explained. "He told us that she challenged him to a Mashindano without the Roar, and declared that she didn't need it to lead the Lion Guard."

Among the crocodiles, a rumbling chuckle was heard from Makuu. "Not something you witness every day." He looked Vitani directly in the eye. "You've got backbone, I'll give you that."

The other animals looked taken aback at Makuu's endorsement; even Simba seemed impressed as he turned back to the crowd. "For six moons, Vitani's team has tirelessly performed their duties all over the Pride Lands. It is a testament to their devotion that many of you have not even needed to call for their help. If anyone is a worthy successor to my son, I believe it is indeed Vitani."

No one was more surprised than Vitani, however, when Simba turned around to address the Lion Guard directly.

"Kion trusts you to protect the Pride Lands, Lion Guard," the king proclaimed solemnly, "and so do I."

If Vitani was supposed to respond, she was spared from having to as something else caught the animals' attention. The baobab trees were shedding their flowers, and many of the newcomers were entranced by the sight of the leaves shimmering in the afternoon sun. "Thank you for coming, everyone," said Nala. "Enjoy the festivities."

As the crowd broke off to mingle and eat the baobab flowers, Vitani saw Kiara leading Kovu toward the animals in attendance and made to follow them. "Stay close," she muttered to the others.

"Lion Guard, a moment?" Simba called. Vitani looked uncertainly from him to Kovu, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"It's alright, Vitani," Kiara told her. "I'm just going to introduce Kovu to some people."

"At least take Tazama with you," implored Vitani.

"We'll be fine, sis," Kovu insisted. "Go have some fun."

"'Fun'," muttered Vitani, watching them hop off the sloped stone together. She turned and rejoined the Lion Guard, following Simba through the grove.

"It must be strange, seeing all the animals getting along like this," the king remarked.

Vitani scoffed. "That's an understatement. A few of them were at each other's throats just yesterday."

"Yes, but we put all of that aside out of respect for our traditions. It's why the carnivores are forbidden from hunting today." Simba glanced back at the five of them. "You aren't hungry, are you? The fast ends at sunrise tomorrow..."

"It's fine," said Kasi tersely. "We've gone longer without food before."

Vitani suppressed a smirk as Simba winced, clearly having realized what he just said. "Right, well, erm," he uttered, chastened, "I hope you don't take the animals' misgivings personally."

"Couldn't care less," muttered Imara. "We're here to do our jobs, not make friends."

"You could do both," Simba proposed. "I'm sure they'll come around if they got to know you better."

Vitani stepped to the forefront of the Lion Guard. "With all due respect, Simba, making friends leads to self-interest; self-interest leads to mistakes, and unlike Kion, we don't have the luxury of making mistakes."

"Be that as it may, I believe you should be here for reasons other than obligation," said Simba firmly. "It _is_ Kupatana and I want you spending it as more than Kovu's escort."

"There was one Kupatana I remember, the only one I went to before Mufasa..." Shabaha trailed off as everyone turned to stare at her. Simba was astounded, clearly having not expected to hear his father's name. "We were cubs, Simba, and you probably don't recall me being there. But I can still remember how he brought you around to meet everyone. Everyone talking about him and Sarabi too—how they were so in love, free of the misery _his_ parents had endured. You were the envy of every animal there—not because you were royalty, but because you were a family."

Simba glanced in the direction of Sarabi, who was speaking to the elephants nearby, as he turned about to face the Lion Guard. "I see a family here too. The bond that you share pulled you through the toughest times." The king sighed heavily, and guilt entered his expression. "Our history has been an uneasy one, Lion Guard, but I meant what I said; Kion was right to put his faith in you."

Tazama gave him a quizzical look. " _You_ put your faith in us, even before he did. Why?"

"Because when you turned your backs on Zira, that was the first time I saw you for what you really were. Your loyalty doesn't lie with any individual but with your conscience. You aren't afraid to question anyone—not me, not Kion, not Zira—and that's what I'm counting on."

"Simba?" Nala appeared from between the trees. "Jasiri wants to discuss something with us."

"The Outlands restoration project," realized Simba. "It's ready to start."

Nala grinned. "Sure is. Zazu's giving her the rundown on resources right now."

"I'll be right there," he said eagerly. To the Lion Guard, he implored, "Give yourselves the chance to enjoy this, that's all I want."

Silence fell over the Lion Guard as Simba hurried off with Nala. Vitani caught the others' blank stares. "You heard the king. Talk to some strangers."

"We're supposed to be keeping an eye on things," scowled Tazama.

"And we'll do that better if we split up," Vitani pointed out. "Go on, have some fun."

The Lion Guard branched out into Mizimu Grove, leaving Vitani to look for someone she wouldn't have to make small talk with. She spotted a young dark-maned lion nearby and moved to join him when a cream-furred lioness stepped in front of her. "Hi, Tani."

"Hey, Tumika," Vitani said, immediately recognizing her half-sister. "I thought your mother didn't want you talking to me."

Tumika rolled her eyes good-naturedly. They had the same blue eyes, though their pelts were distinctively different from one another. "She never treats me like I'm an adult. It's Kupatana, and seeing as it's your first time attending, how about I show you around Mizimu Grove?"

"I—actually, yeah, that sounds great."

Vitani fell into step beside Tumika, who grinned as she led them between the groups of animals. "Did you know Kion let a bunch of jackals into the Pride Lands on his first Kupatana?" she asked. "I like jackals, but those ones were really disruptive."

"I think I know who you're talking about," Vitani muttered, remembering her own troubles with Reirei's pack in the Outlands. "Probably best that they're not here."

"Simba was not happy about them trying to eat the other animals." Tumika recounted. "Kion took full responsibility."

Vitani smirked, picturing Kion scrambling to fix the mess he made. "Now that's something I wish I could have seen."

"He means well. I always liked that about him."

"His kindness can be taken for weakness, he doesn't always realize that."

"I find some people are worth taking the leap for." Her half-sister suddenly blanched; Vitani followed her gaze and spotted Tumika's mother Tama straight ahead; she was talking to one of the animals, and Tumika sharply guided Vitani into turning left. She waited until they were well into the crowd before speaking again. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Patrolling, keeping an ear out for trouble," Vitani replied, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Tama hadn't seen them.

"And if there isn't any?"

"Then I'll be in the Lair with the Lion Guard, for when we're needed."

"When, or if?" probed Tumika.

"'If' is something I have to be ready for," reminded Vitani. "That's part of the job."

"I know, it's just…" Tumika sighed. "How long are you going to sit in that cave, Tani? You take your duty as seriously as Kion does, but he still found time for himself."

"I don't _have_ anything else I'd want to do. This is what I'm good at."

"But it's not the only thing you're good at. Kiara's leading a hunt tomorrow afternoon—you and the Guard should join us after your patrol."

Vitani snorted. "With those pampered snobs Tiifu and Zuri? No thanks."

"At least talk it over with the Guard. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but the offer's there. Besides," Tumika added with a grin, "you and your team could show Tiifu and Zuri how it's done."

Vitani couldn't help but return the grin.

"Think about it, alright?" pressed Tumika.

"Alright, Mika."

A wistful look crossed the cream-furred lioness' face. It was then that Vitani realized she hadn't referred to her as "Mika" since they were cubs.

"We lost so much time we can't get back, you know," murmured Tumika. "I just don't want you to miss out any longer."

•••

Kopa slumped against the side of the rock, panting from rolling it up the short but sizable hill. Tumaini, equally exhausted, pushed himself up on his paws as the chameleons joined them.

"I am so sorry, I really should have checked under the rock first," said the black-maned lion profusely. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, some of my kids are still a bit rattled but we got out of the way in time," replied the chameleon leader. Kopa sat up, watching as the other chameleons scuttled under the opening between the rock and the ground.

"I'm such an idiot," Tumaini grumbled. "You guys want to join us in the pool I'm making?"

The other chameleons hissed in protest. The leader scowled. "I'm starting to think you _are_ trying to kill us, Tumaini. No hard feelings about the rock, alright? Now get outta here."

Tumaini opened his mouth, presumably to apologize yet again, but Kopa, tired of baking under the sun, got up and said, "Come on, let's get back to the den."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tumaini give the chameleons a sheepish smile before hurrying after him. "Thanks for helping me," he said, eyeing the slope ahead. "You didn't have to, you know." The two of them dashed down the hillside, delving into the trees at a decent sprint.

"Course I did," replied Kopa. "What are friends for?"

"You weren't the one who took the rock," Tumaini noted.

"No, but it's not like you could have gotten it back up the hill without me. Now stop moping, no harm no foul, right?"

"I suppose. Looks like we're gonna have to dig the rest of the trench the hard way."

"That's okay, it'll be worth it. This heat is getting to me."

Kopa and Tumaini slowed to a trot as the den came into view. The trench was already completed, surprisingly enough, with a dozen rabbits digging extra passages to mitigate the flow of the water; a steady stream flowed into the opening of the den, and Kopa recognized Sungura, the alpha, as he approached. By the trench, his mate Sauti waved in greeting.

"Good afternoon, lads," said Sungura. "We came to see what you've been up to all morning. Hope you don't mind but we thought we'd lend a paw."

Tumaini laughed in relief. "Mind? You guys are amazing!"

The rabbits closed off the trench, and the water trickled to a stop. They rushed into the den with Kopa and Tumaini, eagerly hopping into the pool one after another.

Sauti eased into the cold water with a content sigh. "Brilliant idea, you two. The blasted heat is inescapable even in our burrows."

Kopa smirked. "It was all Tumaini. He has a way of making our lives more exciting than we'd like."

Tumaini splashed a pawful of water at him. "Like you haven't taken years off my life since I found you," he retorted. To Sauti and Sungura, he asked, "How do you take care of all these kits? I can barely put up with having one mouth to feed besides my own."

"That's why you find someone to split the responsibility with, my friend," replied Sungura cheerfully. "That way your fur won't go grey nearly as fast."

Kopa peered down at the water they were sitting in, having realized something. "Tumaini, this is where we normally sleep."

Sauti and Sungura shared a quiet chuckle as Tumaini's gaze turned downward as well. He was silent for a moment. "Well...it looks like we're sleeping outside tonight."


	3. Earthquake

_I don't need the fallout_  
 _Of all the past that's in between us_  
 _And I'm not holding on,_  
 _And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here.  
_ —Goo Goo Dolls, "Here Is Gone"

The East African Mountains were visible in the distance as Vitani led the Lion Guard into Mbali Fields. They shuffled under the acacia trees, thankful for the shade that provided relief from the scorching heat. _Half a year in the Pride Lands and we've already become spoiled_ , Vitani noted. _Still, I don't think we'll ever take things like shade and clean water for granted._

Ready as she was to call it a day, the patrol had been uneventful and Vitani didn't argue when Shabaha suggested they take up Tumika's offer to participate in Kiara's hunt. There were no objections from the rest of the team, and so here they were, at the edge of the Pride Lands instead of heading home.

"It's going to be a long haul back to Pride Rock," Imara remarked, having also taken note of their whereabouts.

"What, don't think you can lug an entire zebra across the Serengeti?" teased Kasi. Her steps were light and nimble, in contrast to the others' somewhat fatigued movements.

Imara rolled her eyes. " _I_ can," the muscular lioness intoned. "It's the rest of you I'm not sure about."

Up ahead, Vitani could see Kiara sitting by a tall boulder with her friends. Tumika, who was chatting with the princess, beamed upon seeing the Lion Guard approach. Conversely, Tiifu and Zuri were sending wary looks in their direction.

"Afternoon, Lion Guard," Kiara said brightly. "I hope the walk wasn't too tiring."

Out of the corner of her eye, Vitani noticed her team straightening their postures. "We weren't far when we finished our rounds," she responded, holding herself a little more upright as well.

"So who _is_ patrolling the Pride Lands right now?" Zuri asked.

"Zazu," said Tumika.

Zuri raised an eyebrow. "Just Zazu?"

"He's got backup," Tumika assured. "I asked Hadithi to accom—"

"You know Hadithi the Hero?" gasped Tiifu excitedly.

"I know everyone. And Hadithi still owes me a favour after I pulled those thorns out of his wings."

"So it was you who invited them, doc?" grumbled Zuri.

"I thought it was a great idea," Kiara chimed in, clearly noticing the tension in the air. "Everyone must be starving after yesterday's fast."

"As if any of you know the first thing about starving," scowled Tazama. Vitani shot her an admonishing look, warning her team not to exacerbate things.

"And what do you know about hunting?" Zuri retorted. "Aside from trespassing in our territory for food?"

"Zuri, don't," pleaded Kiara. Imara held out a paw in front of a fuming Kasi, though she looked irate as well.

Tazama bared her teeth. "We were _dying_ , you ignorant—"

"Prey is hard to come by in the Outlands, you know," Shabaha divulged. There was a hint of disapproval in her otherwise level voice. "Tough too, and I don't just mean the meat. They're far more violent than the animals here, so you don't get to hesitate—even when you find prey that's young or helpless—because if you hesitate, then your pride starves for another day."

Tiifu's eyes widened. "That sounds horrible," she said in a hushed tone.

"On that we can agree. So maybe you and your friend should be glad you've never known what that's like." Shabaha's stern expression prompted Tiifu to lower her gaze.

"I know _I_ am," Zuri muttered, unrepentant.

"Come on, Zuri, this could be a good thing," implored Tiifu. "They can still learn how to be civilized."

This time, Vitani did respond. "'Civilized'?" she snarled.

"Okay, I have an idea," Kiara interjected, stepping hastily between her friends and the Lion Guard. "Why don't we split into teams and see who catches the biggest zebra in Muhimu's herd?"

"Yeah! Now it's a competition!" jeered Kasi.

The princess looked taken aback. "It doesn't need to be a competition..."

"It's always gotta be a competition," Tumika murmured in resignation.

"Sounds good to me," said Vitani. "Two teams, four on four. Tazama can be the referee."

Kiara sighed. "Alright. Choose your partner, and remember, we don't go after the young or pregnant."

"She's talking to you, by the way," Zuri said pointedly to the Lion Guard.

"That's enough, Zuri," growled Kiara. "Go scout the herd with Tiifu."

Vitani was surprised at the princess' commanding tone. _Maybe she won't be a total pushover when she becomes the queen_. Sure enough, Tiifu and Zuri headed off without further argument, and Tumika let out a sigh of relief.

Once her friends were out of earshot, Kiara ruefully turned her attention to the Lion Guard. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend anybody."

Tazama relented, the animosity vanishing from her expression as well. "You're one of the good ones, Kiara. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Her keen aquamarine eyes remained on Tiifu and Zuri's retreating forms. "Your friends, though..."

"Give them some time," Tumika encouraged. "This 'reunifying the pride' thing has been an adjustment for everyone."

"That's an understatement," Vitani snorted, turning to head the other way. "Good luck, you two."

"Likewise," Kiara said. "Give Tumika a shout if anyone gets hurt."

Vitani could see a sizable gathering of zebras grazing on the far side of the fields. She signalled for the Lion Guard to close in on the herd; Kasi and Imara dashed on ahead while Tazama went looking for a vantage point between them and the other team. Vitani headed for the nearby hills, deciding to remain out of the zebras' line of sight until they were closer.

Once they were concealed from view, she glanced back at Shabaha, who was following closely behind. "Thanks for speaking up, Shabaha. That could have gone a lot worse."

"Those two aren't the only ones, you know," Shabaha grunted as they walked. "Six moons in service to the Pride Lands, and they're still suspicious of us."

"Wouldn't you be, after everything we've done?" questioned Vitani. "After Zira?"

Shabaha sighed. "I thought it was cruel of Simba to banish a mother with three cubs into the Outlands. And I know how it must have looked when I made my decision. I _was_ part of Scar's inner circle, after all."

"But you switched sides when he confessed to killing Mufasa."

"I did, but I was hardly oblivious to the kind of ruler Scar was." Weariness entered the older lioness' features, although the tension wasn't quite gone from her shoulders. "I don't expect the others to understand the choices I've made. I just know I won't find peace with my past while it hangs over my head."

"Simba _is_ trying, at least," Vitani mused, although she knew exactly how Shabaha felt. There were too many things Zira hadn't answered for, questions that still kept the rest of them in the dark. "Do you think he was right about Zira?"

"I doubt we'll ever know. That kid, what was his name—"

"Kopa."

"Right. Kopa's body was never found, and I was with the search parties in the middle of that rainstorm, following the river as far as we could. Even then I knew how it felt to lose a son, but that didn't justify what Simba did. I still don't know if Zira was right, but I followed her because I was certain Simba was wrong."

"And if she did kill Kopa?" Vitani probed.

"Then she deserved all that she suffered in the Outlands," responded Shabaha unflinchingly. "But you and your brothers didn't."

Vitani was surprised by the feeling of heaviness lifting off her at these words. It wasn't the closure she was looking for, but she was finally beginning to understand why every one of the former Outlanders stood with her the night of Zira's death. She had been prepared for the worst, and being threatened by her own mother had hurt more than Vitani cared to admit, but she had always seen the others' decision as a means of self-preservation rather than loyalty. She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to convey her feelings, when she noticed the hills coming to an end up ahead.

Not far from the herd, Imara was signalling for them to move in from the other side. Vitani crouched lower to the ground, and Shabaha did the same as they crept closer through the tussocks. "Looks like they're ready," she whispered. "Let's wait for Kasi to make the first move."

As if summoned by her words, Kasi bound into view in a brown-tan blur. The zebras immediately broke into a run with her not far behind, although Vitani could tell she was holding back to keep the herd moving in their direction. She waited for them to reach the edge of the hills before leaping out with Shabaha to intercept them.

Vitani soon spotted the largest zebra in the herd, a portly middle-aged male who was frantically galloping somewhere in the middle of the formation. She dropped back beside Shabaha and indicated the target. "That one. We need to split the herd."

"On it." Shabaha picked up speed, overtaking Vitani and leaping atop a nearby boulder. " _Bila hofu!_ " She launched herself off the rock and landed in the middle of the zebras, prompting them to scatter while she pursued their quarry.

With the way now clear, Vitani and Imara took their positions on both sides, leaving the zebra with no option to turn. In the blink of an eye, Kasi zoomed past all of them before circling back, and the zebra skidded to a halt, eyes frantically darting between the four lionesses for an opening in their formation. He was trembling as the team closed in around him. "W-will it hurt?" he stammered.

"Not if you don't struggle," Vitani said calmly.

The zebra closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His trembling slowed, though it was not gone entirely. "Okay. I'm ready."

Vitani stopped mid-step as a wave of disorientation washed over her. She fought to steady herself, trying to dispel the sensation that the ground was shifting under her paws. Her heart was pounding as a spike of adrenaline coursed through her body. Kasi was trembling, dilated eyes darting to and fro, while Imara sank to the ground with a groan; Shabaha clenched her teeth, rubbing the sides of her head with both front paws.

A low, dull rumble echoed from beneath the ground. The zebra's eyes shot open. "Wh-what's happening?" he stammered.

"Earthquake…" gasped Shabaha, nearly overwhelmed. "It's...it's coming..."

Vitani steadied herself, fighting back a wave of nausea. She stepped aside to let the zebra pass. "Get back to your herd. Go."

"Panic and run!" The zebra galloped off frantically.

Vitani turned back to the rest of the team. "Shake it off, Lion Guard. We're going to find the others."

She led the Lion Guard into a sprint, heading in the direction of Kiara's team as the ground began to shake. Mbali Fields were already rampant with animals running amok; scanning the hills, Vitani spotted Tazama not far off, signalling them to join her from atop a tall hill.

Vitani noticed Shabaha eyeing the herds. "Leave them for now," she said curtly. A nearby tree toppled down toward them, and Vitani nimbly hopped over the roots that burst out in front of her; without slowing down, her teammates weaved around the falling tree.

The four of them scrambled up the hill where Tazama stood, although it felt no steadier than the ground they were standing on. "We have a situation," said Tazama.

"I noticed," Vitani replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean _that_."

Following Tazama's gaze, Vitani spotted a petrified Tiifu high up in the branches of an acacia tree. At the base of the trunk stood Zuri, who was trying to coax her into coming down. "Great," Vitani muttered. "Where's the princess?"

Tazama pointed in another direction with her head. "She and Tumika were going that way, but I lost sight of them when the animals started the stampede. They could be caught in the middle of it."

"Then we'd better get them out of there. You and Shabaha keep looking. Kasi, Imara, with me." Vitani took off, bound for Tiifu and Zuri. The trembling continued to intensify, and segments of earth were cracking apart at random.

"Tiifu!" hollered Zuri over the din. "Get down, we have to go!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tiifu exclaimed shrilly. "It's safe up here!"

"No, it isn't! Now come on!"

"You can't make me!"

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of—"

The tree cracked, tearing the thick wood in an instant. Tiifu screamed as the ground opened up under the trunk, causing it to sway dangerously; its roots were just barely clinging to the splitting ground.

"Tiifu!" cried Zuri. Vitani picked up her pace, although she could already tell that she would not reach the tree in time.

Kasi zoomed past her at top speed, making a beeline for Tiifu. " _Haraka haraka!_ " She hopped onto Zuri's back, pressing the other lioness face-first into the dirt as she propelled herself up into the acacia's high branches. She slammed into Tiifu, knocking her out of the tree and sending her rolling into the grass. But the trunk tipped before Kasi could jump off, throwing her off-balance and toppling into empty air.

Vitani reached the tree just as it dropped trunk-first into the opening, frantically pawing at the leaves in an effort to grab hold of it. Imara snapped her jaws around one of the thick branches, furiously digging her paws into the dirt as the tree threatened to pull her down with it. Vitani put her paws around Imara's middle and planted herself as well, both of them straining with exertion. She could see Kasi clinging to one of the other branches, dangling precariously over the chasm.

Imara's paws were slowly sliding toward the edge. "Get up here, Kasi!" she growled, her words slightly muffled by the branch clenched between her teeth.

"Vitani!" called Tazama. "I see the princess!"

Vitani waved for her to go on ahead. "Move! I'll be right there!"

She whirled about as a splitting crack was heard from the branch Imara held onto. "Kasi—!" Vitani managed to shout before she and Imara were thrown back into the dirt.

The acacia's long branches scraped against the sides as the ground swallowed it up, ripping chunks of earth loose and sealing the opening. And for a moment, Vitani didn't know what to do.

 _Come on. There are others counting on you._ She tore her gaze away to see how the others were doing. A dazed Tiifu was being helped to her paws by Zuri, and she winced as she tried to take a step. "I think it's sprained," she moaned, her voice tight with pain. "No way I'm walking like this."

"Imara, get her out of here," Vitani ordered. "Come on, Zuri."

Zuri, who was spitting out dirt and rubbing her face clean, looked taken aback. "M-me?"

"Yes, you," snapped Vitani. "Hurry up."

Vitani sprinted after Shabaha and Tazama with Zuri, who stepped nervously across the uneven ground. In the open field ahead, Shabaha and Tazama were trying to get through a chaotic mix of herds running amok. Vitani could make out Kiara and Tumika through the dust clouds the animals were kicking up.

"We'll be trampled before we get through all that." shouted Tazama. "Any ideas?"

"Better think fast," Shabaha advised. "The ground's breaking even faster with them running around like this."

"Everyone, stop!" Vitani bellowed. "You're making it worse!"

The animals continued to panic—and run, clearly unable to hear her.

"Already tried that," yelled Tazama. "We gotta get their attention with something louder."

"What about the Roar?" blurted Zuri.

Vitani and the others turned to look at her in surprise.

"I don't mean use it _on_ them," Zuri clarified. "But that's something louder, right?"

Shabaha did not look sure about this. "It's risky, especially during an earthquake."

"I don't have any better ideas," Vitani said. "Get behind me!"

The other lionesses scrambled to do so as she planted her paws into the uneven terrain. She raised her head as a strong wind picked up, and let loose with a tremendous roar.

The resulting Roar of the Elders cut through the earthquake with a deafening _boom_ , and in that moment the tremors began to settle. The herds finally slowed down and directed their attention at the Lion Guard while the clouds settled back into their natural forms.

Vitani cleared her throat. "You aren't safe here. Follow my team, they'll get you to solid ground."

One by one, the animals fell into step as Shabaha and Tazama rallied them away in a calm and efficient manner. Vitani wasted no time in navigating the broken and jumbled mess in order to reach Kiara and Tumika; they were covered in dust and looked a bit shaken but otherwise unharmed.

All the same, Vitani inspected them for injuries. "You two alright?"

Kiara brushed some of the dust from her face with one trembling paw. "Yeah...thanks, Vitani."

"We're not in the clear yet." To Tumika, Vitani said, "Tiifu's hurt, you need to find her and Imara."

"What about you?" inquired Tumika, concerned.

"One of my teammates fell through a hole. What's under this field?"

"The Nandembo Caverns," Kiara informed her. "My dad got stuck down there once."

"The pride isn't allowed in those caverns," recalled Tumika. "It's easy to get lost in the tunnels."

Vitani shrugged. "I can find a way out. Now—"

Without warning, the ground dropped by a paw's length, sending everyone stumbling or falling over with cries of alarm. The mismatched herds began to panic once more as entire sections of grassland broke apart, taking numerous animals with it.

"Move!" Vitani barked.

Shabaha and Tazama turned in the opposite direction with Zuri and the herds, trying to discern which way was safe. Vitani could do nothing but watch as Tazama fell in, followed shortly by Shabaha. A heartbeat later, Kiara screamed as the ground gave way under her, and before Vitani could so much as move, the princess disappeared into the chasm as well.

"Kiara!" shouted Tumika. She rushed forward, scanning the darkness for any sign of Kiara.

Vitani waved her back, quickly taking in every detail of the opening. "I got her! Just go!"

"But—"

"Go!" Without waiting for a response, Vitani dove into the abyss, using the dirt walls to zigzag her way down the enormous drop. Having gained control over her trajectory, she launched herself into a diagonal plummet and caught Kiara in one swift move. Vitani shielded the princess with her own body, seeing no way to slow their descent with the cavern opening up around them.

Vitani uttered a sharp pronounced gasp as they hit the cold stone floor, having had all the air knocked out of her. The rough surface inflicted small sharp scrapes along her back as they slid across the cavern before slamming into an equally unyielding wall. The last thing Vitani registered was Kiara's feebly stirring form rolling off her—then she, too, gave in to the darkness.

•••

Lying prone on his front, Tumaini stuck one foreleg into the rabbit hole before him. He felt something nudge a stone into his palm before withdrawing his paw, carefully setting the debris away from the warren entrance.

Sauti clambered out and sat next to him, panting for breath. "Whew! That's all of it for now. One down, five to go."

Tumaini made a noise of disbelief. "You have six warrens?"

"I'm a mother of thirty-four, dear Tumaini, and my siblings have even more kits than me," Sauti chortled. "Where do you think I put them all?"

"Never gave it much thought, to be honest." Tumaini peered into the rabbit hole. "Is anyone still stuck down there?"

"Sungura got everyone out, don't you fret. We're good diggers, and this isn't my first earthquake."

"First one I've had since we found Kopa..."

Sauti gaze rose to meet his, noticing his tone. "You're worried about him."

"He should have been back by now," murmured Tumaini. "It's almost sunset, and he never takes this long on a hunt."

"I reckon the earthquake slowed things down for everyone. Still, you should find him before it gets dark."

"But I promised I'd help your colony," he protested, albeit half-heartedly.

"And your help has made things a lot easier for us," she affirmed. "But I'd hate to keep you here if Kopa might be in trouble."

"Tumaini!"

Tumaini turned at the sound of Sungura's voice. The alpha rabbit appeared from under a fallen tree. "What's wrong?" Sauti asked. "Is it one of the other warrens?"

"No, it's..." Sungura's voice dropped to a whisper, and he leaned in a little closer. "There's a lion in the forest—not Kopa, this one didn't have a mane."

The bottom dropped out of Tumaini's stomach. "A lioness? What was she doing?"

"Nothing. She was unconscious when I found her, but when she wakes up..."

"Show me," the black-maned lion said. "Sauti, can you tell Tanzu what's going on?"

"Right away," responded Sauti immediately. She scurried away through the bushes, and likewise Tumaini hurried after Sungura back the way he came.

The two of them bolted through the ravaged forest, Sungura keeping pace ahead despite his far shorter legs. Weaving his way through the upheaval, Tumaini leaped over more broken trees along the path while Sungura zipped underneath. His heart raced, although it wasn't from physical exertion. _I haven't seen another lion since Kopa. Who could she be? What if she's from—_ Tumaini stumbled as one of his paws nearly sank into a fissure, and he reminded himself to focus on their current predicament. Outsiders were not accustomed to the no-hunting rule, and he and Kopa chased off numerous unfriendly predators in the past for refusing to abide.

Sungura slowed to a halt as they approached the edge of the forest. The evening mist was settling over the disarray, obscuring the view of the mountain range as the sun slipped behind its imposing figure. Tumaini approached the rabbit, who was carefully sniffing a line of tracks that unmistakably belonged to a lion. "Looks like she's on the move," Sungura murmured. "She can't have gone far. I saw the state she was in."

"I'll take it from here," said Tumaini firmly. "Go back to your family, stay belowground. Don't come out until I find you."

Sungura nodded. "Be careful, my friend."

Wasting no time, Tumaini followed the tracks while trying to get a fix on the lioness' scent, moving as silently as he could. It was then that he noticed the unnatural hush that had fallen over the forest. _The others must have noticed her as well. Either that, or...I hope I'm not too late._

Strangely, the tracks led to a patch of dirt before going off every which way. Tumaini frowned as he examined the pawprints, looking for an indication of which way the lioness had gone. His eyes caught a few dark patches in the recent tracks, and he grimaced as the scent of blood tickled his nostrils. _It almost smells like...lion. But that can't be right—_

Tumaini's ears pricked up at the subtle sound of breath being drawn behind him. He whirled about in time to see a brown-furred lioness lunge at him and instinctively moved to one side. But she was quicker, catching him in the flank before he could plant himself. The black-maned lion rolled onto his back before flipping himself upright, and not a moment too soon—the lioness' paws slammed into the dirt where his head was a moment ago.

Unsheathing his claws, Tumaini straightened into a defensive stance as the lioness leaped at him again. He bound forward to meet her, grabbing hold of her shoulders to keep her claws away from his face; she raked at his mane, adamantly refusing to budge despite his efforts to push her back. His claws dug into her shoulders and drew blood, but to his consternation the lioness did not even react; she sank her teeth into his foreleg, causing him to release her with a roar of pain.

The lioness did not relinquish her bite. Gritting his teeth, Tumaini's other front paw came down hard on hers and she let him go with a roar as well. He made a swipe at her head, although he was merely able to nick her ear as she recoiled. With one paw still pressed beneath his, she closed in and went for his throat, but he stumbled back as she freed her pinned paw and her teeth found his mane instead.

Tumaini pushed forward, using his heavier weight to disentangle the lioness. She countered by sliding in under him and using his momentum to flip him over her head. He wheezed as he landed on his back again, and barely raised his front paws in time to catch her by the forelegs. With her claws barely a whisker's length away from his face, he saw that her paws were matted with blood. "Why — did you — come here?" he growled, straining with anger and exertion.

The lioness gritted her teeth. "As if — you gave me — a choice..."

Tumaini's grip nearly gave way in surprise. "What?"

"How many — did she — send?" she demanded.

"What — do you — mean?" he grunted. "I have to — stop you — from killing — anyone else..."

Bewilderment entered the lioness' expression as well, and she finally stopped trying to claw his eyes out. However, Tumaini did not let go as he panted for breath. "You...you're not one of them, are you?" she said slowly.

"If by 'them' you mean anyone not from around here, then no." He sat up, chest still heaving. "Your turn. How many animals did you kill in this forest?"

She looked down at her bloodied paws and seemed to understand. "None. I came here to hide. I haven't even had time to think about hunting after running nonstop for two nights."

Relief swept over Tumaini, and he finally released her forelegs. For the first time, he noticed that her paw pads were scraped raw. "Running from who?"

"I don't have time to get into—"

A golden blur slammed into the lioness, knocking her to the ground with a startled cry. Kopa's teeth were bared in a snarl as he held her fast. "You want to kill my friend, then you'd better kill me first. And you'll find I'm pretty stubborn."

Tumaini hastily scrambled to his paws. "Kopa, stop! She's not trying to kill me...anymore."

Kopa blinked, looking from him to the lioness. "I...I heard fighting..."

"Just a misunderstanding," the black-maned lion explained. "Now let her up. I think the real trouble is coming this way."

Slowly, Kopa released her and stepped aside. She straightened, brushing some dirt off herself with a small wince. "Knowing who's after me, I wouldn't be surprised if that's true," she said grimly. "I'm Siri, by the way. Sorry we got off on the wrong paw."

"Tumaini, and you've already made Kopa's acquaintance." Tumaini cocked his head, now looking her over more curiously. "How about you explain what's going on and we'll call it even?"

Before the lioness could respond, Tumaini's stomach rumbled rather loudly. Neither of them said anything for a moment, while Kopa gave him a knowing look. "We should discuss it over a meal," he suggested. "I brought back enough to share."

Siri shook her head. "That's very kind of you, but—"

Her words were cut short as her stomach rumbled even more loudly. Tumaini couldn't help but grin.

"—okay, fine," said Siri, though she too was now smiling. "Lead the way."


	4. A Thread Unto the Past

_Where in the world's the forgotten?  
_ _They're lost inside your memory  
_ _You're dragging on, your heart's been broken_  
 _As we all go down in history._  
—Green Day, "The Forgotten"

Kopa slumped against the wall of the den, exhausted but stuffed from the buffalo he had brought back from the mountains. Tumaini laid sprawled on his side, one paw over his stomach. Suppressing a grin, Kopa glanced at Siri. She was still digging in ravenously, her snout and paws smeared in blood as she ripped chunks of meat from the carcass.

Siri looked up and stopped when she noticed Kopa staring at her. He hastily averted his gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I haven't seen a lioness since...before I ended up here."

"You two don't get out much, do you?" she mused.

Kopa shrugged. "This forest is plenty of territory for us."

"It is nice here," remarked Siri, peering out at the river beyond the mouth of the den. "I travelled a lot when I was a kid, but I never would have guessed there was a forest tucked away in the mountains here."

Tumaini rolled onto his back with a groan. "Most predators don't," he chimed in. "It's sort of the idea."

The lioness' wary grey eyes shifted to him. "Must have taken a lot of trust for the others to let you stay. The only places where prey get this cozy with predators are the kingdoms. That, and..." Something seemed to occur to her, and she straightened. "I should go. Thank you again."

"Hang on, your paws," protested Tumaini, standing up as well. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."

Siri shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You're all in danger as long as I'm here." She turned to leave the den.

Tumaini swiftly stepped between her and the exit, his previous lethargy gone. "And you're already in danger. At least tell us who's after you."

"The less you know, the better. You'll only get dragged into it if she finds out you helped—"

"'She'?" Kopa repeated. Siri hesitated, clearly reluctant to elaborate.

"We don't want to be unprepared if those lions show up here," Tumaini pointed out.

A look of sadness entered Siri's eyes. "Janga. She's—she was my friend. She looked out for me when I had no one, and her loyalty and perseverance inspired me not to give up when I wanted to." Her gaze fell, and her voice became quiet. "But eventually I realized she was still living in the darkness of her past, and it didn't leave room for anything else."

"What do you mean?" asked Kopa.

"Janga comes from the Serengeti Pride Lands, one of the three kingdoms around here. When she left, it was ruled by a callous and hedonistic tyrant named Scar."

The image of the lioness with the red eyes flashed in Kopa's mind, causing him to recoil in shock. Tumaini gave him a look of concern.

Siri noticed his reaction as well. "You've heard of him?"

Kopa winced, pressing both front paws against the sides of his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not...it's a long story." He gestured for her to continue.

Siri obliged, though her gaze lingered with curiosity. "Well, Janga left to find the other animals who were driven off from the kingdoms. They called themselves the Keepers of the Land, and formed a pact to end Scar's reign together."

"Sounds like a noble cause," remarked Tumaini.

"I thought so too," she agreed. "But as their numbers grew, they became less concerned with restoring balance and more about exerting control. When I joined them, Scar had already been overthrown, but his successor was usurped by a hyena a few moons later."

Kopa frowned as another twinge entered his mind. No images came, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something about the story sounded familiar.

"That was when everything changed." A dark look entered Siri's expression. "Even after the Serengeti Pride reclaimed the kingdom, Janga convinced the Keepers that no individual should have so much power. She was given command of the _Duara Vunja_ , her trusted lions, biding her time until she could challenge King Simba. When she began recruiting from every pride outside the kingdoms, I wanted no part of it, so I walked away."

 _Simba. I know that name, I'm sure of it._ Kopa kneaded his forehead, trying to latch onto whatever was nagging at the edges of his memory.

"And did you warn King Simba?" inquired Tumaini.

Siri fell silent. She now looked nothing except regretful. "No," she admitted. "Mheetu, another runaway from the Pride Lands, made me swear not to interfere. He promised not to let any harm come to the Serengeti Pride...said he only wanted to see his mother and sister again. And there was a part of me that still believed in Janga." Tears of rage were brimming in her eyes. "That was a mistake, and now my pride has paid for it."

"I don't understand," said Kopa slowly. "You settled into another pride, and Janga attacked them?"

Siri only nodded, clearly too overcome to speak.

"Why?"

"Because the Pride I joined was also a kingdom—the Mtera Pride. And I don't think Janga is stopping at one kingdom anymore. She's going after all of them."

Tumaini's expression tightened. Kopa did not miss it, even as he stood up to leave. "I'm going to get Tanzu," he said decisively. "Can you stay with her, Tumaini?"

"I...yeah, okay."

There was something strange in the black-maned lion's voice, but Kopa decided not to question it for the time being. He left the den and dashed off for the chimps' habitat, trying not to think too much about what Siri had just told them. Still, he couldn't get her last words out of his mind. _She's going after all of them._

_My parents are in danger._

•••

" _What did you do? TELL ME!"_

_Vitani shirked back at the sight of Simba, big and imposing—and most of all, furious. She crouched behind Zira's foreleg, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her mother, by contrast, did not seem intimidated at all. "There's nothing for me to tell," she responded disdainfully. "Perhaps you ought to keep searching for your boy instead of hounding me."_

" _Don't lie to me!" Simba snarled, advancing on Zira with every word. "Zazu spotted him in the river last night. I know it was you!"_

_Vitani peers up at Zira, frightened. "Mother?"_

" _You wound me, Simba," Zira simpered. "I was looking for Nuka when the storm hit. Perhaps if you'd kept a closer eye on your son, he'd still be with you."_

_An enraged growl arose from Simba's throat, and in the blink of an eye he had Zira pinned to the ground. Vitani cried out in alarm as she watched her mother try to free himself from the bigger lion's grasp. Her view became obscured by the other lionesses leaping into the fray, trying to separate Simba from Zira._

Vitani shot upright with a gasp. She immediately regretted the action as sharp pain shot through her head and ran down along her back. She steadied herself while her swimming vision slowly cleared, drawing in cold moist air with deep breaths.

"Easy, Vitani," Kiara spoke up next to her. "Don't get up all at once."

Vitani slowly raised her head to see the princess crouched next to her. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"The sun went down a while ago," Kiara told her. "I haven't seen anyone else pass through this cavern."

As Vitani's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she took in their surroundings. She could make out the starry night sky beyond the opening, high above their reach through a crack in the stone ceiling. "We're not climbing, that's for sure. We'd better find a way out of here." She gingerly rose, standing up one paw at a time.

Kiara got up as well, though she appeared to be having trouble putting weight on one side. "Okay, right behind you," she said tersely as they hobbled toward one of the nearby tunnels. She clenched her teeth with every step.

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "You alright, princess?"

"I'll live, thanks to you," assured Kiara. "I don't think anything's broken. You're the one I'm worried ab—" She stumbled with a small cry of pain.

Vitani instinctively moved closer and caught her, holding her up by one side. "I've been worse," she said as they continued on. "First rule of falling, avoid dropping straight down."

"That was...definitely an impressive catch..." Kiara's words were becoming more strained.

Vitani felt around the princess' torso and realized that she had broken a few ribs. "I learned the hard way. Mo—Zira would drill us until we got it right."

The conversation gave way to silence, save for Kiara's ragged breathing and the faint echoes of their uneven pawsteps. Vitani scanned every crevice and opening, looking for any indicator of which way to go. Zira's training regimen had been torment, no question about it, but she learned long ago to appreciate the skills she had been taught.

 _Still, this is probably the last thing she had in mind._ Zira's training was focused on ensuring one's own survival in dangerous situations, and what Vitani was doing right now was the complete opposite of self-preservation. She was buzzing with a sort of perverse glee at the idea of putting herself in the type of danger Zira would have disapproved of. _I am nothing like you, do you see? You couldn't mould me into your soldier. You don't own me._

"Vitani?" said Kiara.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...do you wish Zira survived?"

Vitani narrowed her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to discuss. "No," she responded shortly, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

"She was within my reach," recalled Kiara. "I begged her to take my paw, but she refused."

"She got what she deserved," Vitani growled. "If it had been up to me, I'd have put her in the river myself."

"I don't believe that," the princess said firmly. "You're not like her. You wouldn't hurt someone just to get what you want."

Vitani recalled the wildfire she and Nuka had started during Kiara's first hunt—and how close she had come to killing Simba in the Gorge. "But I already have," she said bitterly. "That's what you don't understand, I'm not here to play hero—I'm here so I can set things right."

"I do understand, Vitani," replied Kiara, undeterred. "That's what I admire about you."

Vitani couldn't help but be taken aback. She could count every compliment she had received in her life on one paw, and most definitely never considered herself a role model in any sense of the term. But there was something about Kiara that never failed to bring out the best in those around her. Right then and there, Vitani wondered if she could see a glimpse of the Pride Lands' future in Kiara. Of a kingdom free from war.

The princess smiled, clearly recognizing Vitani's stunned look. "Kovu told me everything—the fire, the ambush—and that isn't who you are anymore. Don't you think it's time to forgive yourself?"

Vitani averted her gaze. "It doesn't come easy for all of us. No offence, princess, but you've lived a pretty sheltered life."

"None taken," chuckled Kiara. "Well, for what it's worth, I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive Zira too when you're ready."

 _I'm not sure I'll ever be ready._ Vitani bit her lip, wondering if she would ever be able to articulate how she felt about Zira. _Did I always hate her and was too afraid to admit it? Did I actually love her or was I just convinced that I did? And did she really love me?_ It was impossible to say, especially now that Zira was gone.

"You miss your brother, don't you?" said Kiara quietly.

"What do you think?" Vitani growled. "He'd still be alive if it wasn't for her."

"I get it. I wish I had more time with my brother too."

"It's not the same thing. Kion—"

"I wasn't talking about Kion. I mean my older brother...Kopa."

Vitani almost stumbled in surprise, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. _She...remembers him? I always thought she was too young when..._

A faraway look entered Kiara's eyes. "He vanished before I was even old enough to walk...but I still remember what he looked like. Dad didn't talk about him often—it was too painful—but mom would tell me stories about Kopa; how he befriended hyenas and vultures that most Pridelanders wouldn't look twice at. And when my father was cheated out of the throne, it was Kopa who uncovered the truth." She smiled wistfully. "Even as a cub, my brother was kind and brave and he never gave up. And even though he's gone, I try to be like him every day."

Vitani snorted, deflecting her real feelings with her usual veneer. "Don't idealize your brother, Kiara—it's unhealthy, take it from someone with personal experience." She grinned. "If you must know, Kopa was also a pain in the rear, so maybe don't try to live up to that part yourself."

"Oh good, you two are still alive."

Vitani turned at the sound of Tazama's voice to see her teammate emerge from an intersecting tunnel, moving with a noticeable limp. "Go on, help her," Kiara urged. "I can walk."

Vitani carefully released the princess, ensuring that she could stand on her own before hurrying to Tazama's side. "Any sign of the others?"

"Nothing down here except dead zebras," Tazama reported. "I saw Kasi leading the survivors out, but they were making too much noise to hear us. Shabaha's gone ahead to see which way they went."

Relief came over Vitani upon hearing that her entire team had survived the earthquake. _This might not have been such a disaster after all._

"There's bad news too, boss," continued Tazama. "I heard flooding back the way Shabaha and I came. My guess is the earthquake diverted an underground river into these caverns."

"Right," said Vitani briskly. "Let's pick up the pace." She turned her attention to Kiara. "You sure you're okay?"

Kiara winced with every other step, but she nodded stiffly. As they hobbled through the caverns, Vitani could make out rushing water in the distance. A muffled rumble was also heard overhead, coupled with the faint sound of stone cracking. Droplets of water began dripping down through the stone ceiling, landing in their fur and on the floor around them.

A chunk of wall suddenly burst open behind them, followed quickly by another. Jets of water sprayed haphazardly into the tunnel, and the floor was soon covered. "This tunnel's about to give," yelled Vitani. "Where's Shabaha?"

"Over here," called Shabaha, appearing from a nearby junction. "I found the exit. This way."

"Take the princess," Vitani ordered as the water began creeping up their legs. Shabaha put her weight against Kiara's injured side and helped her out the tunnel, with Vitani and Tazama following closely behind.

And not a moment too soon; a crashing _boom_ was heard from the junction, followed by the growing roar of a tidal surge. The sound of the flood began catching up rapidly, even as the four of them frantically bound for the end of the tunnel as quickly as they could. "It's...just up ahead," grunted Shabaha. "Not far now."

Sure enough, the exit came into view as they cleared the next bend. Vitani couldn't help but notice that it was still a long distance to cover.

"We're not close enough," panted Tazama. "Put me down."

"We can make it," Vitani insisted.

Tazama made a noise of frustration. "I can see better than anyone, you know that. You and Shabaha still have a chance if you help her with Kiara."

"Not. Happening." Vitani growled.

"I'm not asking, Vitani," Tazama said fiercely. "You have a duty to get the princess to safety, so take her and get out of here!"

With that, she wrenched herself free from Vitani and fell to the floor. Shabaha and Kiara looked back, unsure of what to do. Gritting her teeth, Vitani took Kiara's other side. She and Shabaha broke into an uneven sprint, carrying the princess between them.

"W-wait, what about Tazama?" Kiara protested.

Vitani didn't look back as their ears filled with the flood's echoing roar. "Till the Pride Lands' end..." An enormous wave swept the three of them off their paws, jettisoning them out of the caverns and into a growing pool of water below.

Holding tightly to Kiara, Vitani helped her swim to shore with Shabaha. She brushed her sopping wet tuft out of her eyes and peered up to see the surviving herd animals gathered around, along with the rest of the hunting party. They were joined by Imara, who quickly took Kiara onto her back and carried her away to safety.

Shabaha stumbled to her paws, chest heaving from exertion. "I'm going back for her."

"Me too," said Vitani, standing up as well. "The current's too strong, so I'm going to use the Roar to give us an opening. Ready?"

The two of them readied themselves, staring straight into the water gushing from the tunnel. Vitani planted herself in preparation to unleash the Roar—and then Kasi burst forth from the flood, holding tightly onto Tazama; both lionesses were coughing and sputtering. Vitani and Shabaha immediately rushed to help their teammates out of the water. Imara, having returned, placed Tazama onto her back.

The Lion Guard clambered up onto solid ground, battered and drenched but alive. The herds broke out into a clamor of cheers as Vitani and her team walked past, and she noticed that Shabaha was smiling. On the other side of the crowd sat the hunting party, where Tumika was tending to Kiara's injuries. The princess raised her head upon seeing the Lion Guard approach. "Oh, thank the Great Spirits," she said in relief. "You all made it."

"It was a close one, but yeah," replied Vitani. She turned her attention to Tumika. "Looks like you're gonna have your paws full for a while."

Her half-sister gave her a reassuring smile. "You saved a lot of lives tonight, Lion Guard. I'm more than happy to do the rest."

•••

Tumaini dabbed at Siri's paws with a wet clump of cotton, collecting the last of the blood mottled in her fur. He set the cotton down, now soaked with crimson, and gently lowered her front paws into a small stone bowl between them. "Disinfectant," he explained, immersing her paw pads in the clear green liquid. He looked up and saw that Siri's expression was rigid but otherwise unchanged. "You must have a high tolerance for pain. This part is supposed to sting."

"Oh, it does," she confided tautly. "I just don't want to disturb anyone by screaming. It's late."

Tumaini laughed. "You would have gotten along with my mother. She came from some hardcore warrior tribe. Apparently they drink poison as part of their coming-of-age ritual."

"No wonder you put up such a good fight. You've got moves, I'll give you that."

"You're not so bad yourself." Something occurred to Tumaini. "This Janga, was she the one who trained you?"

"Yes, though I lived a different life before that. I was a nomad, but I needed a new family after losing my parents to a flash flood."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They raised me well and I try to do right by them every day I'm alive. That's enough for me." Siri cocked her head. "What about you, Tumaini? You said your mother was a warrior—where's your family now?"

Tumaini dropped his gaze, slowly lifting Siri's paws out of the disinfectant. "I haven't seen them in a long time. I...don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, I won't pry. What about Kopa? How did he end up here?"

A ripple of anger coursed through Tumaini. His paws shook, and Siri's forelegs slipped from his grip.

"Also a touchy subject, got it," she said astutely.

"No, it's..." Tumaini took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts as he recalled the events of that day. "Tanzu found him by the riverbank three years ago, half-dead and covered in—in cuts and bruises. Poor kid could barely remember his own name."

Siri looked mortified. "That's awful. So he doesn't know either? Has he tried figuring it out?"

"Lately he's been getting these...flashes. You saw him just now." Tumaini shook his head. "Doesn't matter—wherever he came from, he's better off with me."

"It matters to him," she observed. "He deserves to know the truth, doesn't he?

"Sometimes the truth hurts more than not knowing. In a lot of ways, I envy him for not remembering."

"Why? What is it you want to forget?"

Tumaini, who was drying Siri's fur with another cotton clump, stopped to shoot her a reproachful glare.

"Sorry, I did say I wouldn't pry." She fixed him with another scrutinizing look. "For someone as protective as you, you sure are taking a risk having me here."

"I can't turn a blind eye when someone needs my help. My father already—" Tumaini caught himself. "Where are you going next?"

"If I'm right, then my pride will have escaped to our hideout at Mount Kilimanjaro. Assuming Janga doesn't know about that too, we should be safe there."

"You know the way?"

"Honestly, no. I've never been this far into the mountain range before. It's okay, I can figure it out."

Tumaini sighed. "No, you won't. The mountains are a maze to navigate, and that's before you reach the canyons. I'll take you—as far as Mount Kilimanjaro, at least. I don't know anything about this hideout."

"That's awfully generous considering we just met," said Siri, astounded.

"Let's just say I once lived a different life too. I've done things I'm not proud of. I can't change the past, but I can still do something about what's happening now." Tumaini's ears pricked up at the sound of Kopa's familiar pawsteps approaching the den, and sure enough the gold-furred lion appeared at the entrance with Tanzu on his back.

Tanzu hopped off, placing one hand against Kopa's flank to steady himself. "I will take the treetops next time, I think," the old chimp muttered as he entered the den. "I nearly fell off several times back there."

Kopa shot him a look of annoyance. "Let me get this straight. You never worry about falling from the treetops, _those_ treetops way up—"

"Kopa," Tumaini interjected sternly. He shifted to make room for Tanzu. "Thanks for coming. I know you've had a lot to deal with after the earthquake."

Tanzu waved a wrinkled hand dismissively. "It's not every day a new lion enters our forest." He turned to Siri and bowed his head graciously. "You must be Siri. Welcome, I am Tanzu."

"Thank you, Tanzu," she replied cordially, bowing her head as well. "I'm sorry for bringing you trouble when you already have so much to worry about."

" _Hakuna matata_ , my child, there's nothing to apologize for," assured Tanzu. "Kopa told me everything on the way here. As I understand it, you lost your pursuers during the earthquake, yes?"

Siri nodded. "They're probably still searching for me in the mountains. But it's only a matter of time before they track me here, so the sooner I'm gone the better."

Tanzu examined Siri's paws. "Tumaini, if I may?"

Tumaini moved aside, and Tanzu set down the wrapped leaf slung around his back. The chimp's fingers quickly unfastened the vine, and the leaf opened to reveal a number of herbs and berries. Tumaini recognized a few of them. "She's not in any state to run right now, but with these she should be able to walk as far as Mount Kilimanjaro."

Tanzu looked up to meet Siri's gaze. "That is where you intend to go?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "That's where the rest of my pride will be if they got away."

"It will take several days to get to Mount Kilimanjaro through the mountains," Tanzu pondered, "and you will be vulnerable in your current state."

Tumaini stepped forward. "That's why I'm going with her."

Kopa turned to him in surprise. "You are?"

"It won't be a straight path, and she doesn't know her way around the mountains. I do."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No. You stay here, Kopa. I'll be back in a few days."

"You can't be serious!" Kopa exclaimed. "What if these lions find you? If they're as bad as Siri says, then you're going to need my help. You trained me for this."

"I did not train you for _this_ , I taught you to defend yourself," argued Tumaini, annoyed. "There's a big difference."

"You also taught me never to turn my back on someone in need. Your words, not mine."

"Oh, that's not fair—"

"No, what isn't fair is you trying to shelter me all the time! What do you have against me leaving this forest?"

Tumaini opened his mouth, but found himself only able to make non-articulate noises in response. Kopa huffed, immediately recognizing the look in his eyes.

"It's my parents, isn't it?" he surmised. "You're afraid I'll find them—and then what, Tumaini? Do you really think I'll get hurt after everything I learned from you?"

"There are worse kinds of pain!" Tumaini's face twisted with a mix of frustration and resignation. "Worse than the kind you remember, ones I can't protect you from. And once you remember, you'll never be able to forget again, do you get that?" A pleading edge entered his voice, willing the younger lion to understand.

"I get it," Kopa said quietly. "You just want to keep me safe, I get that too. But until I know everything, I'll never be...free."

Silence fell between them. Out of the corner of his eye, Tumaini could see Tanzu tending to Siri's paws, but he knew they were both listening intently. Neither of them spoke a word; like Kopa, they were waiting to see how he would respond.

 _He deserves to know the truth, doesn't he?_ Siri's words echoed in Tumaini's ears. He closed his eyes and let out a drawn-out breath. "Okay," he finally relented. "We'll look for your family after we bring Siri to her pride. I want to be there when they answer for what happened to you."


	5. First Blood

_I tried going against my own soul's warning  
But in the end, something just didn't feel right  
Oh, I tried running from the memory and the mourning,  
I just wanted to get back to where you are.  
_—The Killers, "My Own Soul's Warning"

Tranquility rested over Chakula Plains as Vitani strode through the open flatland, devoid of movement save for the wind rustling through the acacia trees. The near-full moon shone bright, indicating the approach of a new lunar cycle. She usually liked coming here—it was quiet like the Outlands, away from all the chirping crickets of the grassier territories—but tonight her mind was laden by thoughts that refused to settle. So she did what she had always done back in the Outlands and snuck off while everyone else was asleep.

It wasn't solitude Vitani sought this time—not really. She stopped above a series of protruding stones overlooking the plains and raised her gaze to the constellations above. "Hey, you there?" she asked in a hushed voice.

The clear night sky was rapidly obscured by clouds convalescing above the plains before her. Brilliant shafts of light burst from their depths, revealing the shimmering image of Nuka. "Always, sis. Couldn't sleep, huh?"

"Today was a lot, even for me," Vitani admitted. "Let me guess, you were watching the whole thing?"

"Of course. You did great, by the way. I doubt Kion could have handled it better himself."

She looked away, guiltily. "I didn't want to leave Tazama behind, you know. If Kasi hadn't gotten her out..."

"Don't do that, Tani," Nuka implored. "You did what any Lion Guard leader should have done, and Tazama was selfless enough to stay behind. You should both be proud."

 _I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him like this—serious, lucid...healthy._ But he seemed content, and that was enough for Vitani. "We made an oath in the Outlands," she said firmly. "That oath kept all of us together through the worst of times."

"Those times have passed," Nuka reminded her. "Change is inevitable, and now things are better because of it. Isn't that enough?"

"You know what, Nuka, it isn't," Vitani snapped in frustration. "We could have all been here right now, but Zira just couldn't let go of the past."

"And what about you?" he asked. "Aren't you holding onto the past right now?"

She sighed. "I try not to, I really do."

"But?" prompted Nuka.

"But everywhere I go, I see the scars she left, the reminders of what she really wanted—for everyone else to be in pain like her. She took away everything—you, Kovu's father, _my_ father...and Kopa."

Her head dropped as she spoke his name. Nuka said nothing.

"I still don't know if she did it," Vitani murmured. "She lied about so many things, I don't even know what the truth is anymore. I think she killed him, Nuka. But I can't tell if I really believe that or if I just want to hate her." When her words were met with more silence, she looked up and noticed an unusual expression on Nuka's face. "What? What is it?"

Her brother hastily tried to put on a face of impartiality. "What is what?"

Vitani rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. You know something I don't. Spit it out, Nuka."

"I'm really not supposed to say..." Nuka stammered nervously.

"So did she do it?" she pressed. "Did she kill Kopa?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Not...really?"

A look of horror crossed his face as soon as the words left his mouth. Vitani frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Either she had nothing to do with it, or she did and—" She stopped as realization hit her. "She tried. She threw him in the river, but..."

"Stop, Tani," pleaded Nuka. "We're not allowed to interfere with the living wo—" He broke off, panickedly sticking two ghostly front paws into his mouth.

Vitani's breath caught in her throat. "He didn't die," she whispered, hardly daring to say it aloud. "Kopa survived, didn't he?"

"Come on, sis," he said desperately. "You're...just drawing conclusions from what you want to believe..."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," she challenged. "Spirits can't lie, Kion told me."

"Of course he did," grumbled Nuka.

"You can't do it, can you?" Vitani looked back over her shoulder in the direction of Pride Rock. "He's alive. I have to tell Simba and Nala." She took off with all haste.

"Tani, don't!" cried Nuka frantically. "You're gonna get me in so much trouble with the Council!"

"The Council can take it up with me when I'm dead," she replied, unperturbed. "Thanks, Nuka!"

Vitani could hear her brother muttering to himself as his apparition faded into the clouds. "Nuka, you idiot...you had _one job_...you just couldn't keep your stupid mouth shut for once..."

•••

Kopa laid prone atop the edge of a grassy cliff. Below him stretched a path connecting the Maelewano Forest to the East African Mountains, the same one Siri had stumbled upon. He and Tumaini had hidden the opening however they could, placing loose rocks and fallen trees all along the path until it was impossible for a lion to traverse.

As Kopa watched for signs of movement amidst the still of the night, his thoughts drifted back to what he had heard from Siri. He struggled to remember something, _anything_ about Scar—a face, a voice—but nothing came forth. He growled in frustration. _So why does his name sound so familiar? There's some sort of connection to the lioness I keep seeing in my nightmares..._

 _Recollection is a fragile process,_ echoed Tanzu's words in his mind. _It must appear to you willingly._

Kopa calmed himself and tried to focus on Simba instead. It was a lot harder when he had to keep his eyes open. _I was there when that hyena usurped Simba. There was a fight...and a...a cheetah...?_

_"Listen up, animals of the Pride Lands! Today we have a battle for the royal throne between Simba, your noble king, and his challenger_ _Kesho_ _..."_

Kopa nearly shot up in surprise. The memory had taken shape for only a fleeting moment, but the single glimpse showed so much—Simba, the cream-furred lioness beside him, the cheetah Kesho, the gathered animals watching— _and me. I said those words, I really was there!_

He was so caught up with newfound excitement that he didn't even notice Tumaini had gotten up from where he was napping and was now standing by his side. "My turn," the black-maned lion said with a small yawn. "Take my spot, it's still warm."

"I'm not tired," Kopa replied sprightly.

Tumaini gave him a hard look. "You will be once the sun comes up. Get some shut-eye or you're not coming with me tomorrow."

Kopa grumbled in response but did as he was told. He found the warm spot and circled it once before laying down. "Tumaini, how far are the Serengeti Pride Lands?"

"Northwest a ways, about a three-day trip through the mountains," responded Tumaini without turning around. "Go to sleep."

"So you've been there before?"

"No. Now sleep, I'm serious."

"Then how do you know where it is?"

Tumaini made an exasperated noise, slumping forward in resignation. "My father went there a long time ago, okay?"

"He did?"

"Yeah. He even met Simba before Scar took over. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure that's where I'm from."

Finally, Tumaini peered over his shoulder to look at him. "There's no way the river would have carried you all the way here."

"Why not? Tanzu said it's the same river that runs through there."

"You wouldn't have made it this far before you washed up, the current isn't strong enough."

Kopa thought back to what he could remember of that night. "There was a storm. A really bad one."

"Kopa, do you have any idea how many prides there are between here and the Serengeti?"

"'I can see everything that moves on the plain.'"

Tumaini blinked. "What?"

"'You are never far from my sight or my protection'," Kopa recited. "'I can see everything that moves on the plain.' Those were my mother's words, I remember now."

"And...?"

" _Plain_ , Tumaini. If the Zuberi River brought me here, the nearest plain has to be on the other side of the mountains, right?"

"I suppose," muttered Tumaini.

"Then that's the first place we're going once we bring Siri to Mount Kilimanjaro." It was then that Kopa saw something in his friend's expression, the same look he had seen when they were talking to Siri. "So what about your family?"

"What about them?" Tumaini asked stiffly.

"You don't like talking about them, and I know you don't want to go back. But after what Siri told us, don't you want to make sure they're alright?"

"It might be too late for that. I...don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Kopa gave him a knowing look. "Yes, you do."

"Janga's got an army. I won't make enough of a difference by getting involved."

"Or you could make all the difference. Maybe just enough to matter." Kopa got up and joined Tumaini. This time, the older lion did not tell him to lay down and rest.

"I can't know that for sure," Tumaini murmured, more to himself than anything.

"You did with me."

"That was different."

"Well, sure. But when you took me in, I was violent, unpredictable—and you never gave up on me."

"You were scared. And you were just a cub, you didn't know what you were doing."

"I was a danger to everyone in the forest," Kopa said quietly. "But you were patient, even when it wasn't easy, because you didn't care about the odds."

"I didn't have anything to lose," Tumaini pointed out. "Now I do."

Kopa sighed. "Tumaini. We don't have any more time to figure ourselves out. There may not _be_ another chance for closure if Janga has her way. That's why I need the truth, and yeah, I _am_ afraid I won't like what I find. But what really scares me is the thought of being too late, that I didn't do all I could when I had the chance."

"I'll think about it, promise," Tumaini offered. He gave Kopa an appraising look. "You sure grew up fast, kid." Without warning, he pressed himself flat against the ground and motioned for the younger lion to do the same.

Following Tumaini's gaze, Kopa spotted movement down by the path. He could make out half a dozen lions through the obstructed opening, and the big one matched Siri's description of Jeraha. "That looks like them," he whispered. "I'm going to check it out."

"Wait," hissed Tumaini in alarm. "These lions are dangerous. I'll go."

"No. You get to Siri, take her back into the mountains. I'll lead them the other way."

Tumaini did not seem to like this idea at all, but he did not argue.

"I'm going," Kopa repeated. "It'll be fine, I know where to meet you."

"Be careful, Kopa," Tumaini said nervously.

As the black-maned lion slipped off into the night, Kopa silently navigated down the opposite side of the cliffs, seeing that Jeraha's team was searching for another way into the forest. Careful to remain out of sight, he double-checked the path to make certain Siri's trail had been completely erased before proceeding to create a set of decoy tracks leading away from the Zuberi River.

 _It's only a matter of time until they find another way into the forest._ Kopa picked up the pace, trying not to think about what would happen if they caught up to him.

•••

Vitani raced into the royal den, nimbly hopping around the sleeping lions with a practiced familiarity. She reached Simba and Nala near the centre and hesitated when she saw how exhausted they looked. The king and queen had spent the latter half of the day assessing the damage done to the Pride Lands and helping the animals with what they could. It was probably better that they only found out about Kiara's evening after she returned safely to Pride Rock.

Placing her front paws on Simba and Nala's shoulders, Vitani shook them gently and they stirred. Nala rolled over to face her, her groggy demeanour giving way to concern. "Wha...is something wrong, Vitani?"

Vitani shook her head, silently motioning for them to follow her. The three of them made for the mouth of the den, carefully stepping around the others and trying not to make any noise.

Vitani had already made it to the edge of the promontory by the time Simba and Nala emerged under the starlight, blinking away sleep from their eyes. "Sorry for waking you," she said sheepishly as the king and queen approached, "but this can't wait."

"We're all ears," Simba said with a yawn. Vitani looked from him to Nala, not sure how to even begin explaining her conversation with Nuka.

"Kopa is alive."

The drowsiness vanished from Simba and Nala's faces, which morphed into shock and incredulity. "You're...how do you know...?" he stammered.

"Nuka," Vitani said simply. _Yeah, who am I kidding? I never had the patience for beating around the bush._

"Your brother?" asked Nala.

The younger lioness nodded. "He's my spiritual advisor."

Simba, who appeared to have regained some of his composure, was now giving her his full attention. "And he told you...what you're telling us?"

"Erm, sort of," Vitani replied. "Well, he didn't deny it when I asked him..." She caught the uncertain glance between him and Nala, and insisted, "It sounds crazy, yeah, but I know my brother. There's something he isn't telling me about Kopa—or can't tell me—and I have a gut feeling this is it."

"Vitani," said Nala gently. "If Kopa _is_ alive...why hasn't he come back all this time?"

 _I hadn't thought about that._ For a moment Vitani faltered, but she was determined not to be deterred. "I have no idea, but don't you want to find out?"

She immediately regretted her words when she saw the sorrow in their expressions. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "You must not want to hear this when you've finally put it behind you."

"We held out hope at first," recalled Simba with a distant look in his eyes, "but we learned to move on. There was a time when I would have given anything to know the truth of what happened to Kopa, but eventually I accepted that we never would."

"And what if you're wrong?" pressed Vitani. "No offence."

"No, it's a question I've asked myself many times," Simba admitted. "But holding onto the past led me to make choices I regret, ones that put your family and many others through a great deal of hardship."

"We can't let that happen again, especially not after the earthquake," added Nala.

"I understand, the kingdom needs you both right now. But you said you trusted me, like Kion does. If there's a chance that the truth is out there—that Kopa is out there—I have to find out."

Simba and Nala looked at one another, neither of them saying a word. Vitani caught a look that passed between them that she couldn't quite read, before the king gave a slow, resigned nod.

"Let's pay Rafiki a visit," said Nala finally. "If anyone in the Pride Lands knows the way, it'd be him."

•••

"You're a long way from home, little lion."

Kopa stumbled to a halt as Jeraha appeared out between the trees before him; the scars on the burly lion's face stood out against the tan of his fur, and his dark red-brown mane made him look even more sizable and imposing. _I thought he was still behind me. And when did he split up his team?_

"This _is_ my home," said Kopa, trying to sound firm yet neutral. "What are you doing here?" He had a bad feeling the enemy lions hadn't been fooled by the false trail.

Jeraha, who was scrutinizing him, locked their gazes. "You're a misfit," he said. "I've seen many others like you. You don't belong here any more than the lioness hiding in this forest."

Kopa tried to hide his surprise, but the smirk on the other lion's face told him it wasn't working. "I don't know about any lioness," he insisted with as much conviction as he could muster.

"You could come with me, little lion," mused Jeraha, still eyeing him closely. "I can give you the purpose that eludes you."

"Not interested," said Kopa stiffly, "and my name is Kopa."

"Alright, Kopa. But my offer expires with the lioness. You'd be smart not to stand in my way—I'm only warning you once." Jeraha made to brush past him.

"And _I'm_ warning _you_ ," Kopa growled as he stepped in front of him, "there will be eyes on you while you're here. Many eyes. If you harm anyone in this forest, you _will_ answer for it."

Jeraha paused, staring down the younger lion once again. He looked slightly impressed in spite of himself. "Your friends have nothing to fear, Kopa, so long as they have nothing to hide. I intend on taking only one life tonight—it's up to you whether that's how it goes." And with that he walked away, leaving Kopa where he stood.

•••

Siri awoke at the feeling of a paw on her shoulder and abruptly bound to her paws before realizing it was Tumaini. He eyed her claws, which were pointing right at his throat. "I'll have to remember not to sneak up on you," he remarked dryly. "Come on, it's time to go."

She caught the urgency in his voice. "Jeraha?"

"Yup. It'll take them a while to get through the wreckage, and if we avoid them, they won't be expecting us to double back into the mountains...I hope. How are the paws?"

Siri gingerly tested her still-healing paws, one of which was worse than the other three. The leaves Tanzu had wrapped around them made it easier to walk, but her paw pads still stung with enough pressure. "Tanzu told me not to put weight on my right side. Guess I'll have to tough it out."

"No can do," said Tumaini flatly. "You don't want to leave a blood trail for our unwanted visitors, and if you keep pushing yourself you might never be able to use that paw properly again."

"None of that will matter if I don't warn my pride about the Keepers," argued Siri. "It's not like I have much of a choice right now." She tried to take a step with her right paw, and bit back a cry as a sharp shooting pain shot up her foreleg.

Tumaini was immediately by her side as Siri's leg gave out. "Okay, I've seen enough," he grunted, holding her upright. "Put your weight on me."

Siri leaned her right side against him and let him steer her out of the den. They hobbled their way through the forest, using the Zuberi River's current to hide the sound of their unwieldy steps. She nudged a lock of black mane away from her nose, wondering to herself why there was something _familiar_ about Tumaini.

He definitely reminded her of someone, but as Siri mentally revisited every place she had been as a nomad, she couldn't pinpoint it. _Maybe I just wasn't expecting a miracle. I just wanted to keep running until I couldn't anymore. I wasn't going to give Jeraha the satisfaction of giving up._ And they weren't out of the woods yet in any sense of the word—she hoped to be deep in the mountains by the time Jeraha realized they were gone.

 _Or not._ Siri caught the scent of lions nearby before they appeared a moment later. She recognized them as Saka and Husuda, and they looked surprised to see she wasn't alone.

"Another lion?" muttered Saka. "Was he one of them?"

Husuda frowned. "Maybe? But there was only one set of tracks..."

Tumaini eased Siri down and moved in front of her as the enemy lions drew closer. Saka narrowed her eyes. "Step aside. We have no quarrel with you."

"I can't say the same," he snarled. "How many of them did you kill?"

Siri couldn't help but notice that Tumaini had asked her the same thing earlier. Husuda scoffed. "What's it to you?"

Tumaini unsheathed his claws and entered a fighting stance. "Oh, you're about to find out." He lunged at Saka and Husuda, who raised their own claws to meet him.

Siri struggled to get up and help, but couldn't take so much as a step without being stopped short by the pain flaring up in her paw. Tumaini was putting up a good fight, but he was outnumbered and slowly being driven back. "We have to go!" she urged. "He's going to hear us!"

Tumaini was thrown against the ground with a gasp. He staggered upright, now backed up against Siri. "We're not going to outrun them," he told her resignedly.

Saka and Husuda were closing in once again. They were less than a whisker's length away when the ground gave way under them. Both lions yelped as they vanished from view, landing far enough below to contain them. A moment later, Sauti and a number of rabbits clambered up into view.

"That should hold them for now," she said breezily. "This way, you two!"

Tumaini helped Siri up and they hurried away with the rabbits. "Sauti, you're amazing. But you need to get out of here."

"Perish the thought," retorted Sauti. "We look out for each other in this forest, right?"

"I hope this place will be peaceful again once I'm gone," said Siri. "Thank you so much."

The rabbit waved one paw. "Thank the earthquake, my dear. We only had to do a little bit of digging." Her ears perked up just then. "They're trying to escape. We'd better go dig them deeper."

"No, it's too risky," Tumaini disagreed.

"Be right back." The rabbits disappeared into the night once more, the sound of their nimble paws fading into the forest as they continued on.

Siri turned her gaze forward. "I see why you're so protective. Everyone is in this forest."

"Only way to survive out here," Tumaini said briskly.

"Where's Kopa, by the way?"

"He's trying to lead these lions away from our exit. Doesn't look like it's working."

"Janga did train her lions to be the best," Siri said. "You sure you two want to get involved?"

"I've never seen the kid more sure of anything in his life," replied Tumaini, resigned. "And...he is right. I might not get another chance at this."

"At what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I haven't made up my mind, to be honest."

"Tumaini, I don't—"

Sauti reappeared from a nearby opening in the ground. "Bad news, they're coming. We dug them as deep as we could but they started stomping over us. It won't be long before they climb their way out."

"Where are the others?" Tumaini asked.

"I sent them back to their warrens."

The black-maned lion nodded, satisfied. The three of them continued on through the trees, endeavouring to remain quiet. Before long, Siri could see a clearing ahead, and beyond it laid a small pass into the mountains. They had made it.

Siri stiffened as a sickening squelch was heard from behind her. She and Tumaini turned to see one of Jeraha's lions, who she did not recognize by name, with his claws in Sauti's torso. She realized he snuck up on them, and only the rabbit had been quick enough to react—and save Tumaini's life.

Sauti gave a rattling gasp and went limp. In the blink of an eye, Tumaini bound forward and wrapped his paws around the other lion's neck, sinking his claws in as hard as he could. The enemy lion let out a choked cry before he was thrown back, clutching at his punctured throat. Sauti's body fell from his claws and to the ground, bloodied and motionless.

Siri grabbed hold of the enraged Tumaini and pulled him away from the enemy lion. Before they could take another step, Jeraha stepped into view in front of the path, while his four remaining lions emerged from the trees on all sides. Tumaini pulled Siri closer to the middle of the clearing, although she could already see that they were trapped.

"I'll give you the same offer I made the other lion," drawled Jeraha. "Get out of the way, or die."

"What did you do with him?" demanded Tumaini, though Siri could hear a hint of panic beneath the anger.

The big tan lion smirked. "He made the choice you should be thinking about right now—looking the other way."

"Kopa doesn't look the other way. And neither will I." Tumaini shifted into a ready stance once more.

Jeraha's smirk widened into a maniacal grin. "I was hoping you'd say that."

With a strained grunt, Siri lifted herself up off of Tumaini. She planted all four of her paws against the ground, standing of her own accord even as she fought back the pain. "No one else is going to die," she growled through clenched teeth. "Come and get me, Jeraha."


End file.
